User blog:The Outcast Wolf/Third Story: Characters
Characters: Character's Name: W Gender: Male Protagonist or Antagonist: Neutral Home Planet: Earth Human or another life form (if another life form, give a description. Can he/she look human? Does he/she have powers? What would make the life form special): Human Description: Wears sunglasses and a trench coat. In the winter, he wears a heavier trench coat. His hair is brown and slicked back. He's normally seen wearing black pants and black and white shoes with little red. His shirts are normally striped and collared, varying with colors. He is only 5ft 2", weighting at only 100 pounds. He has a light tan with huge shoulders and some tone to his muscles. Personality: Quiet and calm. He hates cold weather and feeling cold. W likes to run and can jump pretty high. Talks to himself more than other people. His quietness and mystriousness normally keep people away from him. He thinks of his past a lot. Past History (event he/she suffered, accomplishments, etc.): W lost his Dad when he was a kid, his best friend when he was thirteen, and never got to say "bye" to his two friends, he known for a year. Age: 16 years old Birthdate: December 1st, 1995 Bakugan Partner: ' ---- '''Character's Name: Dan Dacne ' '''Gender: Male Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist Home Planet: Earth Human or another life form (if another life form, give a description. Can he/she look human? Does he/she have powers? What would make the life form special): Human Description: Normally wears shorts and a short sleeved shirt. He has long legs and is about 5ft 8". Also, he weights about 155 pounds. His hair is blond and is normally spiked upwards, except when he's playing football for his school team. He has a small acne problem. Personality: He's a bit laid back, but can lose his cool quickly. He loves to dance in front of others. Also, Dan dedicates his games to his older brother. Past History (event he/she suffered, accomplishments, etc.): Has had a good history of winning awards for his actions of saving a person's life and football. However, his older brother passed away from a heart attack, when they were at a football game. ''' '''Age: 16 years old Birthdate: June 20th, 1995 Bakugan Partner: Bedge ---- Character's Name: Andrés Baldomero Gender: Male Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist Home Planet: Earth Human or another life form (if another life form, give a description. Can he/she look human? Does he/she have powers? What would make the life form special): Human Description: His skin is tan. Andrés has short black hair and a growing mustache. He wears plain, colored, collar shirts. Andrés also carries a translator with him, to understand what people are saying to him. Personality: Quiet, but can be funny. Normally sits alone like W. Past History (event he/she suffered, accomplishments, etc.): He moved from Mexico to the United States. Age: 15 Birthdate: January 16th, 1997 Bakugan Partner: ---- Character's Name: Jessica Lusten Gender: Female Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist Home Planet: Earth Human or another life form (if another life form, give a description. Can he/she look human? Does he/she have powers? What would make the life form special): Human Description: Is 5ft 2" and weights 95 pounds. Jessica has shoulder length, blond hair. Jessica also normally wears black, gray, tan, brown, or a dark red pair of pants. She wears sneakers or flip flops, at different times. She also wears a jacket over her T-shirts, in the winter. Her summer wear normally has shorts, a short sleeve shirt, and flip flops. ' '''Personality: Kind, does her work, is very smart. However, he's not afraid to open her mouth, when needed. ' '''Past History (event he/she suffered, accomplishments, etc.): Broke her arm, while in gymnastics. Was once W's girlfriend, until he went missing for a few weeks. W and Jessica are now just friends. Age: 15 Birthdate: September 14th, 1996 Bakugan Partner: ---- Character's Name: Jayden Shobult Gender: Male ''' '''Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist Home Planet: Earth Human or another life form (if another life form, give a description. Can he/she look human? Does he/she have powers? What would make the life form special): Human Description: 5ft 5", weights 130 pounds. He's got some well defined muscle. Jayden wears jackets most of the time. He also wears shorts. Jayden has dark brown hair. ' '''Personality: Loves getting the best of people; shows off. Jayden's annoying at times and brags. ' '''Past History (event he/she suffered, accomplishments, etc.): Won many trophies and awards in athletic contest. Age: 15 Birthdate: November 10th, 1996 Bakugan Partner: ---- Character's Name: Darren Dig Gender: Male Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist Home Planet: Earth ''' '''Human or another life form (if another life form, give a description. Can he/she look human? Does he/she have powers? What would make the life form special): Human Description: Black hair with an orange dye. T-shirt and black pants wearer. ' '''Personality: Lazy, extremely lazy. Doesn't do much, but sleep. He's barely apart of any group. ' 'Past History (event he/she suffered, accomplishments, etc.): Set a few people on fire, put in juvinal detention for a few months. ' '''Age: 17 Birthdate: September 23, 1994 Bakugan Partner: ---- Character's Name: ??? Gender: ??? Protagonist or Antagonist: Have to find out. Home Planet: ??? Human or another life form (if another life form, give a description. Can he/she look human? Does he/she have powers? What would make the life form special): ??? Description: A mysterious character. Wears a hoodie, with the hood closed. Personality: Super quiet, a mystery. Past History (event he/she suffered, accomplishments, etc.): ??? Age: ??? Birthdate: ??? Bakugan Partner: ---- 'Rules for Bakugan:' ''There are rules so there is no overpowering, evolutions can increase stats, and more. Also, the weapons would be used for abilities. For example, Nirrel uses weapons as abilities. Nothing has changed with the weapons and abilities. Weapons are also optional, you can have zero and have your bakugan be natural. '' Each bakugan has a role of being offensive, defensive, or being balanced out. Offensive - Plays more of an attacking role. Strongest out of the three roles. Has low defense. Speed and stamina varies. Medium size health amount (1500g to 2000g). Defensive - Wears an opponent down with defenses, before dealing an attack. Lowest strength amount of the three roles. Has high defense and health (2000g to 3000g). Speed and stamina varies. Balanced - Plays both defense and offensive. Isn't the strongest or best at defense. Speed and stamina varies. Has the lowest health amount (1250g to 1750g). Each bakugan has only one attribute and must either be Pyrus, Darkus, Ventus, Aquos, Haos, or Subterra. Speaking of attributes, they add their own stats. *''Pyrus - Adds 1000g. Strength increases, defense and speed remain the same.'' *''Darkus - Adds 1000g. No change in other stats.'' *''Ventus - Adds 750g. Strength and defense decrease, while speed increases.'' *''Aquos - Adds 1250g. Strength remains the same, defense increases, speed doesn't change.'' *''Haos - Adds 1000g. Strength lowers, defense increases, speed doesn't change.'' *''Subterra - Adds 1500g. Strength and defense increase, while speed is decreased.'' 'Bakugan': Bakugan's Name: Mystrone Bakugan's Partner: W Gender: Unknown Protagonist or Antagonist: Neutral Role (Offense, defensive, or balanced): Varies upon roles. Attribute: None Description: His body is completely featureless. ''' '''Personality: Secretive History: Body once blown apart; reformed into something featureless. ---- Bakugan's Name: Bedge Bakugan's Partner: Dan Dacne Gender: Male ' '''Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist ' 'Role (Offense, defensive, or balanced): Offensive ' '''Attribute: Subterra Description: A bakugan that stands on his two feet. He has a hedgehog's spiked back and a bear's look. His claws are sharp and he has fish for fighting. ' '''Personality: Always attacking; opposite of Dan Dacne. He hates messing around and loves challenges. ' 'History: Saved the bear cubs of the world! Killed many bakugans too. ' ---- '''Bakugan's Name: Estoquro Bakugan's Partner: Andrés Baldomero Gender: Male Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist ' '''Role (Offense, defensive, or balanced): Offense ' 'Attribute: Pyrus ' '''Description: His body is made up of two poles from tail to head. His mouth is between the two poles - he has no eyes, but can sense movement with the sharp tips on his poles. He has multiple swords as claws on his feet and hands. He has two hands and feet; blade like spikes all over his body. Personality: Loves attacking head on. He's a first hit talk later type of bakugan. ''' '''History: Unknown ---- Bakugan's Name: Intelian Bakugan's Partner: Jessica Lusten ''' '''Gender: Male Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist Role (Offense, defensive, or balanced): Defensive Attribute: Haos Description: His head is opened towards the top, showing a golden brain. A jacket like garment of white with grayish blue stripes. He levitates above the ground with no feet; arms are hidden in the jacket like garment. Has a turbine on his right arm. Personality: An intelligent bakugan. Finds strategies before using any abilities. History: Not available ''' ---- '''Bakugan's Name: Rantis Bakugan's Partner: Jayden Shobult Gender: Male Protagonist or Antagonist: Protagonist Role (Offense, defensive, or balanced): Defensive Attribute: Aquos Description: A frog and praying mantis mix. His body is semi-wide with muscular arms and legs. He has a praying mantis' front two legs on his back. His face has huge cheeks, while his eyes are bug like. ' '''Personality: Brutal; shows off. Rantis rants a lot. ' '''History: "RANTING, RANTING, AND RANTING!" ---- Bakugan's Name: Ramvil Bakugan's Partner: Darren Dig Gender: Male Protagonist or Antagonist: Role (Offense, defensive, or balanced): Balanced Attribute: Darkus ''' '''Description: An evolved Ramdol. He has flames coming out of his skull head. His two wheels each are opened a bit. Half way between his head (or tail) and wheels, there are saw like figures, wheel shaped (two per each wheel, one on right, one on left) The skull even has a small body. He has two small cannon/gun arms that pack at powerful punch. His horns are more curved towards where Ramvil is facing. Personality: ' '''History: Someone stole my Subterra. Hehehe, at least I got into one of the best groups in the game. ' ---- '''Bakugan's Name: ??? Bakugan's Partner: ??? Gender: ??? Protagonist or Antagonist: ??? ''' '''Role (Offense, defensive, or balanced): ??? Attribute: ??? Description: ??? Personality: ??? History: ??? ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Gane Over Category:Gane Over Character